


Infernal Rites

by peony_princesa



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, Biting, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Choking, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Smut, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Unconscious Sex, mindless smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_princesa/pseuds/peony_princesa
Summary: When Ophelia performs a summoning, she gets far more than she wanted or bargained for. The demon standing in her hut knows exactly what he wants and doesn't care that she called him by accident.This witch is about to learn what it means to be owned by a dark god who's obsessed with her.Will Lucio ever come to see Ophelia as anything more than his pretty toy? Only time will tell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lucio is pretty OOC, NGL.

Taking a deep breath, Ophelia inhaled the fragrant smoke of the incense that permeated the air in her tiny hut. Clearing her mind, she focused on every word of the incantation she was about to start chanting, letting them materialize in her mind and imbuing them with purpose. As they became clear, she started to recite them in low, even tones, pouring her intent into each syllable. 

It was the first time she was using the unfamiliar incantation. Normally, she would have done extensive research on every aspect of the spell, but she didn't have that luxury this time. 

The forest she called home was under threat of being burned to the ground. Two kingdoms, long at war with each other, had turned their gaze on this place for the site of their next battleground, and Ophelia would rather die than let them destroy it. 

The spell she was attempting to cast was one she had written herself; still somewhat of a novice witch, she knew better than to cobble together a spell from several pre-existing ones, but she was desperate, and had decided that she had no other choice.

Feeling the energy building within her as she chanted, Ophelia waited until her heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest. Then, taking a small, sharp dagger, she dragged the tip along the outer side of her forearm from her elbow do her wrist, letting the blood flow down her arm and collect in her hand. When she felt she had enough, she lifted her hand and clenched it in a fist above the runes she had carved into the wooden floor, letting the blood spatter across them. 

Almost instantly, the hut was plunged into darkness. The runes on the floor began to glow, and Ophelia felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

There was the sound of a thunderclap, and a glowing circle appeared around the runes, seeming to spin and rotate while contracting, until it was a whirling disc of fire, spitting sparks and embers into the air around it. There was another boom and then a shock wave that knocked her on her back as everything went dark.

As Ophelia watched, dumbfounded, from where she lay, two long, twisted black horns emerged from the disc of flame, followed by the head and shoulders of a being, the like of which she had only ever seen in books. He had one of the strangest faces Ophelia had ever seen. It was the face of a man, beautiful, with high cheekbones, delicate lips, and a chiseled jawline. The irises of his eyes were the palest gray she had ever seen, their light color thrown into intense contrast by the red sclera that surrounded them. 

As he further emerged from the portal, she could see that body was lean and muscled, looking powerful but not bulky. Except for his torso and the front of his neck, he was entirely covered by dark red scales and…completely naked.

Ophelia was so shocked that she was at a loss for words, and simply stared at the being before her, her brain scrambling for some idea of who or what he might be and how she should deal with him. This was nowhere near what she had been expecting, and she was afraid her spell had gone horribly wrong.

The being, now standing fully before her, was staring back with a keen look of interest, his eyes lighting up as he perceived the confusion in her eyes. When she still didn't speak, he smiled-a wide, horrible smile that revealed two rows of brilliantly white, razor sharp teeth-and addressed her, his arms folded over his chest: “Well little witch, what do you want?”

“W-want? From you?” she stuttered, his gaze making her feel like a mouse being stared down by an adder “N-nothing! I was trying to cast a spell to help me defend my forest, I didn’t mean to summon you! I’m so sorry if I disturbed you, my lord.” Ophelia had had no prior experience with demons-which was what she decided he was-but knew enough to be as respectful and obeisant as possible with beings that carried such power and had a reputation for malevolence.

“So, you need my help.” his voice carried no indication of whether this was a welcome assessment, and he continued looking her over as if he hadn’t decided what to do with her yet.

“No!” Ophelia cried “I mean, I do need help, but I would never think to impose on you like that. I’ll just fix my spell and try again.” she could feel his eyes raking over her body, as if peeling back each layer of clothing to see what she was hiding, both literally and metaphorically.

“So, you summon me here and then have the audacity to say it was a mistake and just expect me to go at your whim?” His expression was unreadable, but Ophelia was instantly mortified.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” she protested frantically “I just-I know demons don’t give anything away for free, and I have nothing to offer you, I’m sorry.”

“You know, do you? Tsk, tsk. ‘Demon’ is such a dirty word.” he said admonishingly “It’s exceedingly offensive, and if you had any knowledge of dark beings at all, you would know that I am an elevated deity of the highest infernal echelons. One of your paltry ‘demons’ I am not.”

Ophelia’s eyes grew even wider, if that was possible, and she scrambled up from where she still lay on the floor and threw herself down in front of him. “I’m so sorry! I never intended to be so rude, and I had no wish to offend you! Please know that.”

Ignoring her apologies, he continued to look her over “You say you have nothing to offer me for my help, and yet you did indeed summon me. That is the initiation of a contract, regardless of intent.”

Ophelia was about to interrupt and repeat that she had nothing to give him, but he held up his hand to silence her. He seemed to be considering something, and as he did so, Ophelia couldn’t help but notice how large his hands were _“They’re bigger than my face!”_ she thought _“He could throw me across the room with a finger. I’d better not upset him.”_

“It remains to be seen whether you can offer sufficient payment for my help. Take off your clothes and I will consider how much of my power to offer you.”

Ophelia blinked _“What?_ What do you mean? I’m not taking my clothes off!”

“I may accept your payment in flesh if you please me, and then we can forge a contract based on how valuable I find that flesh. You are clearly not knowledgeable in these matters. Therefore, I will set all parameters.”

A chill ran through Ophelia’s body “Is there something else I can offer you? I'll give you whatever you want.”

“I just told you what I want,” came the impatient answer “your body is mine to claim, and I will have it.”

“Please-” Ophelia was not used to begging, and the word caught in her throat “could you give me some time? Just to prepare myself for whatever you're going to do to me.”

“We are past negotiating. Had you summoned me purposefully, and been ready with your terms, I might have allowed you a say. Now, we will operate on my mine alone.” He fixed her with a fiery stare that told her he had no intention of changing his mind.

Ophelia’s panic overtook her. Without another thought, she leapt to her feet and whirled around, preparing to sprint from the hut and put as much distance between herself and this being of darkness as she could. She didn’t make it far.

Just as she reached the door, she felt something sinewy catch hold of and wrap around one of her ankles. A hard yank brought her to the ground and she was dragged backwards on her stomach, her skirts bunching around her hips. Twisting her head around, she saw that he had snared her with his snake-like tail. 

Dropping her in a heap at his feet, he released her ankle and flipped her onto her back, setting one of his cloven hooves lightly on her chest.

“I appreciate some fire in my thralls, you may make an amusing addition.”

“I don't belong to you!” Ophelia gasped, shoving his hoof away and rolling back onto her stomach. Gathering her legs beneath her, she was about to make another escape attempt when she felt him seize her by the waistband of her skirt and yank her back once again. She writhed in his grasp, twisting and turning with all of her strength, and doing everything in her power to wrench herself free, but her efforts were futile.

“You hardly have a choice now.” 

The prehensile tail wrapped around Ophelia’s wrists and held them fast as her captor lifted her easily, and brought her, still struggling, to the low bed in the corner of her hut. He kept her hands immobilized as he tossed he face down onto the bed. 

“I do love to get a taste of my contracts before I claim them.” his voice was smooth and silky as he spoke in an almost purring tone, ignoring her protests “Just to be sure they are worthy to bear my ownership.”

Grabbing her by her hips, he lifted her up, hooking her legs over his shoulders, and settled himself in a cross legged position, so she was hanging upside down, her face uncomfortably close to his cock.

Ophelia wanted to shout that she had no intention of submitting to him, but felt his sharp claws digging into her ass, and thought better of it. Not being used to exerting herself so strenuously, she stilled for a moment to catch her breath and see what he would do. She soon felt her skirt being lifted from where it covered her ass, making her squirm uselessly against his iron grasp. It had been a long while since Ophelia had been so physically close to another soul, and his touch did nothing to calm her.

“No undergarments? What a strange human you are.” 

Clawed thumbs slid up Ophelia’s thighs, and hooked themselves in the crease where they met her hips, while the ones digging into her ass spread her, fully exposing her to his scorching gaze. She instinctively tried to shrink away, doing her best to put as much distance between them as she could, as she could when she felt his hot breath on her sex, making her twist and writhe all the harder.

“Are you sure you have to do this?” she whined “I haven't been with anyone in so long, I'm sure it won't be enjoyable.”

“So she's fresh,” Ophelia could feel his approving chuckle rumble deep in his chest as he pulled her legs apart “even better.”

“No, don't! Ah!”

Something hot and wet had slithered through the lips of Ophelia's sex, and trailed lightly over her clit, making her go rigid and then begin to thrash about, doing everything in her power to get away.

“Shh, calm down. No one can hear you from here, and even if they could, do you really think they could save you from me?”

His words sent a chill down Ophelia's spine. He was right, there wasn't another soul for miles around, and she couldn't think of anyone who would do something so foolish as to risk their life to help her.

“Such sweet flesh,” he murmured as he ran his tongue over her again “it has been many ages since I tasted a human, and so soft a human at that.”

Goosebumps rose over Ophelia's skin; her body was responding in ways she had never felt before, and she didn't know how to deal with it. She desperately wanted to get away, but a scorching heat was building deep within her and she was terrified of what it meant. 

The hands clamped around Ophelia's thighs slid upwards, spreading her apart once again, and all of a sudden, she felt her captor close his mouth over her sex and begin pumping his tongue deep inside of her with long, full strokes. 

Biting down hard on her lower lip, Ophelia silenced the desperate moans that were threatening to spill from her lips; she’d be damned if she’d show him anything akin to enjoyment. Taking a few ragged breaths and forcing herself to focus, she lifted her head and looked around frantically for anything she could use to defend herself. Her hands were still restrained by that accursed tail, but she knew that if she concentrated hard enough, she might be able to summon something to use as a weapon. 

With a flash of hope, her gaze fell on the knife she used for her blood rituals. _“If I could just call it to my hand, I could make him release me and then I might have a chance.”_

Despite never having had to use her magic for violence before, Ophelia knew she had no other options. Gathering all of her willpower, she shut out the fear, panic, and throbbing between her legs, and reached out with all her power to summon the blade to her grasp. As she called it, she saw it tremble, once, twice, and then fly from its resting place, straight toward her. Her heart leaped in her chest for a single fraction of a second, before it shot past her and landed in the raised hand that had just been gripping her ass.

“Did you really think I would make it that easy, little witch?” 

Ophelia gasped at the harsh sound of his voice, only to feel the end of his tail wind into her hair and yank her head up, forcing her to look straight ahead. As she watched, the basin of water near her bed emptied, and the liquid rose up in front of her, coalescing into an oval mirror. 

Seeing her reflection in the water made Ophelia's stomach turn over. Her captor was holding her hips up to his eye level and she could see the knife clenched in his upraised hand. She hated that her mouth went dry at the sight, hated that her inner walls clenched at the feeling of being devoured by this beast.

“I should punish you for such insolence, but I do love it when my prey tries to fight back; the challenge just enriches the reward. Now, let me show you what your body is capable of.” he sucked hard on her clit, making Ophelia cry out in despair.

“No!” she wailed “Just stop! Please!”

“You should have done your begging while I was listening,” his tone was almost savage “now I have to teach you a lesson.” He returned to his task with a ferocity that had Ophelia gasping for breath and unable to make a sound as her orgasm crashed over her. 

As she went limp, he casually dropped her from his grasp, his tail unwinding from where it had held her wrists immobile. “Maybe you do need a little punishment; something to remind you of what happens to little witches who think they can fight their masters.” Grabbing Ophelia by the ankle, he dragged her back to him and rolled her onto her side.

Not knowing what to expect, Ophelia remained motionless, until she saw the flash of the knife in his grasp as he twirled it expertly in his claws. Screwing her eyes closed, she held her breath and waited to see what he would do. After what seemed like an eternity, she opened one eye to check, and was greeted with a toothy grin.

“Again. I will not make this easy for you.”

The knife flashed again, and Ophelia let out a squeal of shock and pain. Looking down, she saw swirling pattern of red appear on her hip, which stood for a moment, and then began to melt across her skin. Looking away, she was blinking back the tears that had sprung into her eyes, when she felt the pain disappear and be replaced with a warm, wet feeling. Looking back, she saw the same monster that had just opened her skin, drawing his long tongue across the wound until the blood was gone, and all that was left were the thin red lines that indicated where the blade had touched her.

As she lay catching her breath, her skin covered in a sheen of sweat in a little pile on the bed, Ophelia prayed that he was finished. She didn't want to think about all the other things this creature could do to her-make her body do-and wanted nothing more than for him to leave. 

Just when her heartbeat had begun to slow, Ophelia felt two sets of claws sink into the fabric of her skirt, the sound of popping seams and tearing threads filling the air as the garment was slowly ripped from her body. Once she was naked, the same claws slipped under her arms and she was again lifted up, though this time, he set her on his lap with her back against his chest, and his cock between her legs, where it rested rigidly against her stomach, his tail again winding around her wrists and preventing her from putting up a fight. Gripping one of her thighs in each of his clawed hands, he pressed them together tightly around his cock and lifted her, sliding up his erection, the fluids that had gushed out of her at her orgasm, providing the perfect lubrication as it coated his hardened shaft. 

“Isn’t it wonderful how your body responds to my touch,” he whispered in her ear, his voice full of arrogance “you’re soaking wet and getting wetter. That cunt of yours is happy to submit to me, whether you are or not. It will soon be ready for me.”

Ophelia’s stomach clenched at his words _“Ready for him?! I was hoping he was almost done! And it’s so big! It’ll never fit no matter how “ready” I am!”_ Her despair did nothing to mitigate the fact that he was right-her body was responding to him. 

As if reading her mind, the demon laughed, low and sinister as he continued to pleasure himself between her thighs.

“I won’t be finished with you until you’re a dripping, boneless mess, laying at my feet and begging me to let you be my slave forever so I’ll never stop fucking you.”

A ragged sob escaped Ophelia’s throat. “That will never happen!” she croaked out “I’d rather die than give myself to you willingly.”

At her defiant words, he laughed again and squeezed her legs together even harder around his length as he slid her upwards, making it press firmly against her clit and dragging a whimpering gasp from her.

“Of course, if I completely spend myself and you’re still being obstinate, I will be forced to continue conquering you at a later date. But by all means, resist as long as you like, it makes this so much more interesting.”

Picking up speed, he slid Ophelia up and down his length with increasing force, each stroke dragging her closer toward another release, much to her dismay. She didn’t want to respond this way to the touch of the abhorrent beast beneath her, but she was no longer the master of her own body, and its response was enthusiastic, and she was soon involuntarily clenching her legs around his engorged cock as her orgasm ripped through her once again.

Her release aroused him even further, and with several furious pumps, his warm seed came spurting out, shooting high enough to splatter over Ophelia’s breasts and run down her stomach and thighs.

As he lifted Ophelia off of his cock, it was obvious to her that his own orgasm had done nothing to diminish its hardness, and despite still being in the throes of her climax, her heart sank at the prospect of his considerable stamina. _“If I can just get through this to where he’s satisfied himself, then he’ll leave.”_ she wasn’t considering his promise to come back on the occasion of not getting what he wanted, but all she could think about was getting it over with and being able to formulate a plan to deal with him.

In her planning, Ophelia had let her mind wander, and stopped paying attention to what was being done to her. At that moment, she felt the dextrous tail release her wrists. Even though the demon was still holding her up, it felt so good to have command of her hands again, Ophelia neglected her vigilant watch of her surroundings.until her arms were lifted above her head and secured with a strip of fabric torn from her skirt. Snapping out of her reverie, she found that he was lifting her toward the lamp holder that hung from the center of her hut. She only had a moment to struggle, before the cloth binding her wrists was secured to the lamp setting, and she was suspended by her hands from the ceiling. She was about to protest, when a large hand was clamped over her mouth.

“No need for that.” he told her, his voice almost soft in her ear “Now, let’s see how ready you are.”

The claws of his free hand drifted down her neck, over a breast and down her side, running lightly against her skin and sending shivers rippling over it as he went. He halted his movement briefly when he reached her hip, running a claw along its seam, before slipping it down and gripping Ophelia’s knee to bend it and bring it up, again exposing her.

The tail that had held her in place now curled around to brush lightly against one of her nipples, tracing around the sensitive flesh and making it pucker up before slithering down her body. When it reached her stomach, Ophelia got a shock when she realized where it was heading, making her start violently, trying to wrench her knee out of her captor’s grasp.

“That’s enough,” she heard his voice and stilled involuntarily “Relax, it won’t hurt.”

Relaxing was the last thing on Ophelia’s mind, and she continued to struggle in his impossible grip as his tail delved between her legs. She felt the blunt tip of the snake-like appendage probe against her outer lips before sliding into her, its girth giving her a slight stretch and making her squeal as she writhed against the demon’s chest, her cries muffled against the hand covering her mouth. He was right though, it didn’t hurt. Even though he was covered in tough scales, his tail was smooth and slipped into her with ease, aided in no small part by her wetness which, after having been forced over her peak twice already, was considerable.

Ophelia could feel his erection pressing against the small of her back as he stilled the movements of his tail for a moment while he ran a hand down her body, stopping to fondle her breasts for a moment. He seemed to relish the feeling of her skin under his fingertips, and the surprising lightness of his touch as he explored her body made Ophelia unconsciously hold her breath in anticipation. He also enjoyed making her squirm, a fact that became clear when he discovered that running the tips of his claws lightly over her stomach made her writhe and throw her head back as she tried to stifle the whimpers that sprang to her lips. 

“Trying to hide your pleasure, little witch?” he asked, finally sliding his clawed hand down to grip her other leg and spread her into a split. “You won’t be able to for long.” right after he said it, he began to undulate his tail inside of her, stroking her inner walls in a way she had never experienced before. 

Ophelia grit her teeth together, nothing but her pure sense of pride kept her from moaning like a whore, her body getting worked beyond her control. Her assailant was clearly enjoying the way she was responding and, wanting to see more, nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, sticking out his long tongue and licking her neck from her collar bone to her ear.

“I had nearly forgotten how delicious humans are,” he crooned in her ear, his hot breath making her shiver “and you even more than most.” his grip on her thighs tightened until Ophelia whined in pain, fully aware that she would bear his handprints once her blood settled. “Now, let me hear that voice of yours again. Come for me, tiny human.” He began pounding his tail into her at a furious pace, curling it forward with every thrust, the stimulation of her most sensitive areas making her arousal flow freely and drip down between his hooves. 

As much as she tried to resist it, he knew all too well the tricks that made her eyes roll back in her head and her body convulse in involuntary ecstasy. She felt the fire that had been building low in her belly rush through her whole being and consume her, a scream tearing its way out of her throat, as she was rendered almost lifeless and hanging limply by her hands, only supported by the hands gripping her legs.

When he let her slip to the floor, Ophelia lay there, trying desperately to catch her breath, and feeling as if she had run a thousand miles.

“You really have no stamina,” he laughed “but I suppose that is to be expected of a human, and such a delicate one at that.” he rubbed the heel of his hand over her back in an almost tender gesture. “You will grow stronger in time, but for now, this.” 

The hand planted on her back grew warm, and Ophelia felt a strange magical energy rushing through her body. It took a moment, but she began to feel the soreness seeping from her muscles, replaced by warmth and a feeling of refreshment. Sitting up she rubbed her muscles and stretched, feeling almost as good as if it had all never happened. Glancing up, she saw that his cock was still standing tall and when their eyes met, the same deep hunger that she had caught a glimpse of before, burned there, throwing out sparks as he looked her over.

Ophelia could never say why she did it; she had no hope of escape and knew it, but that didn’t enter her mind for some reason. When she dropped her gaze, intimidated by the intensity of his, she spied the silver dagger that he had marked her with just minutes before. On impulse, her hand flashed out and she seized it, leaping to her feet and plunging it into her attacker’s abdomen.

Instead of howling in pain or letting out a rageful roar, he simply stared at her for a fraction of a second, then at the weapon protruding from his body, and threw his head back, letting out a peal of laughter.

“Hahahaha! What an excellent human! To have the courage to attack me when you are fully aware that you have no hope of escape! I love that fire!” 

Still laughing, he yanked the dagger from his body and lunged toward Ophelia, snatching her up and hauling her, kicking and screaming back to the bed and tossed her down, kneeling down one knee in preparation for better leverage, one hand on the back of her neck forcing her face down into the mattress while the other yanked her hips up into the air.

“Get the fuck off of me!” she yelled, thrashing as hard as she could.

“How is it possible that I want you even more now?” he said, ignoring her protesting and still laughing “It’s not every day a deity like myself finds a human so bold as to make an attempt on my life when it is clearly so futile. I have truly found the most perfect of humans to bless with my ownership.”

Gripping one of her ass cheeks in the claws of one hand, he dipped out and rubbed his face against the other before sinking his teeth into her supple flesh.

Letting out a pained hiss, Ophelia wriggled beneath him but said nothing.

Pushing her legs apart, he opened her up, and she sensed that he had taken his cock in his hand and was lining it up to enter her. She then experienced a shock; instead of just feeling the head of his cock begin to slide into the folds of her sex, there was also something that felt identical to it pushing against her ass hole. With a start, Ophelia let out a gasping yelp as she felt both of her holes begin to stretch with the double intrusion. 

“What are you-ahh!” her teeth snapped together, an involuntary reaction to the steady, unyielding pace, as he wasn't waiting for her to grow accustomed to his size. The one positive was that he seemed to have made sure that he was well-lubricated before starting; despite Ophelia tightening her muscles, he slid in all the easier, not halting until her ass was firmly in contact with his stomach. 

He only paused for several seconds, but Ophelia was still grateful, and took the opportunity to try to catch her breath before he really started to fuck her. 

As soon as he was ready, he clamped his hands down on her shoulders and pushed her hard into the mattress as he began to move, his thrusts starting shallow, but soon building to the point where he was pulling back almost far enough to fall out of Ophelia's slick heat, and then slamming back into her.

Ophelia could feel her stamina quickly leaving her body, and she started to sag against the bed beneath her. She was losing her lucidity; the only thing she could comprehend was an overwhelming fullness inside of her; the pain having ebbed away, her body was now on fire, with every cell of her being craving to be filled and taken over, no matter how much she struggled against it.

He must have noticed that she was starting to drift away, because he pulled her up by her shoulders and put her on her hands and knees “Stay with me, little witch, I want you to feel everything I'm doing to you. Know that I can make your body do whatever I want.” 

Se felt his tail sliding up her body once again, making her twitch and writhe, and leaving a wet trail wherever it touched her skin from still being covered with her arousal from before. 

He coiled his tail around her neck and then pressed the end against her lips “Taste yourself. In addition to my power and protection, this is what you have to look forward to.” 

Ophelia tried to turn her head, but he tightened his grip on her neck and pushed his tail harder against her mouth, until she opened it the slightest bit, whereupon it surged inside, making her taste the salty tang of her own fluids. 

Flipping her onto her side, he brought her leg up over his shoulder and held it there as he again started to thrust into her, his tail keeping rhythm with his hips as he filled her every opening. 

As exhausted as she was, Ophelia could feel him stoking her orgasm once again. She'd never been so thoroughly fucked in her life, her mind a blank other than the feeling of him occupying every one of her senses. Dropping all pretenses, she began to moan around the appendage sliding in and out of her mouth, her animalistic sounds muffled, but clear in their meaning. 

“That's right, little human, let your pleasure out.” he crooned as he picked up his pace, one hand sliding over the bulge in her stomach that his cock made every time he thrust into her, while the other twisted in her hair, pulling her head back so he could watch her facial expressions.

Her eyes began to roll back into her head as she rushed toward another release, and she started sucking on the tip of the tail filled her mouth, earning a growl of approval from the being fucking her. 

Time seemed to run together, and Ophelia had no idea how long she'd been there, it could have been hours or days, and she could have reached her climax a hundred times already. All she knew was the steady pounding of her holes being filled and forcing her over her peak again and again.

But not even dark gods can last forever, and eventually, his movements began to stutter and he came with a roar as he pushed into her as far as he could, his tail almost squeezing the life out of her as he exploded inside of her, releasing the floodgates of his pleasure, his cum pouring into her and overflowing down her legs. 

She could still feel him spasming as he pulled out of her, an action that made her whine at the sudden void within her, and, yanking her up, he slid a claw between her teeth and pulled her mouth open, holding his cock up to it so he could fill her mouth too.

It was then that Ophelia saw that his cock had split into two, and that's what he had been fucking her ass with. She was immediately distracted by a mouthful of his hot seed, and had to fight to swallow it and avoid choking. She still didn't catch it all, and a considerable amount just hit her breasts and dropped down her body.

Once he was done, he dropped her to the floor in the puddle of his cum, and as she sat there panting, he stood over here “Our contract is complete, now I will imbue you with the power you need to fulfill the purpose that forced you to summon me in the first place.” Dropping to one knee, he slide a hand under her hips and brought them up, before taking one of the talons of his other hand and carving a sigil into her skin right around her groin area. 

Ophelia was so exhausted she could barely react to the pain, but once he was done, it disappeared. 

“Now you can save your little forest and destroy all those who threaten you. Just know that I am the one who owns you, and I will be back whenever I see fit. You belong to me now, and I will enjoy my possessions. And if for some reason, any of my lesser brethren is foolish enough to take interest in you, tell them you are the property of Lucio and I will protect my holdings without mercy.” he stepped into the summoning circle, and after a long look, disappeared amidst flames and smoke. 

Sitting up, Ophelia instinctively knew that she would be unable to move the next day. Her body was covered in red marks and new bruises from all of his attentions. She reached out to grab the corner of her hearth to pull herself up, and almost let out a scream when an arc of fiery red energy leapt from her fingers and blasted a hole in a vase that had been unfortunate enough to be in the way.

With an oath, she stared at her hand in shock as the realization dawned on her. _“This is the power that he gave to me? Holy shit.”_ and then, after thinking for a few minutes _Anyone who even thinks they’re going to hurt this place is going to wish they were never born!”_


	2. Chapter 2

Protecting her beloved forest turned out to be easier than Ophelia anticipated; with the power granted to her by the self-proclaimed demon god Lucio, she had little trouble in erecting a magical barrier that struck down anyone who tried to set foot within the bounds of the forest with I'll intent. The warring kingdoms that had meant for it to be their battleground, quickly learned that there was no way through the barrier, and that all attempts at crossing only ended in the waste of valuable soldiers. Her victory brought her a sense of power that she had never experienced before, and she found it intoxicating. 

It had been quite some time since Lucio turned up in her hut on that fateful day, the product of a spell gone very wrong, and she had begun to wonder if she would ever lay eyes on him again. Part of her recoiled at the idea, remembering how brutally he had treated her, not giving a care for her distress. But another part, a part she refused to acknowledge, and actively shunned every time it came up, couldn't help but remember the way he worked her body as if he already knew every place that brought her pleasure, and sent that pleasure surging through her at a rate that had near left her unconscious. But he was still a demon, despite his claims of dark godhood, and she still loathed the idea that he might return.

Days passed into weeks, and Ophelia was lulled into a sense of safety and security, and hardly thought about when her new "master" might return. She had busied herself with the gathering of special mushrooms from the surrounding forest, intending to make a concoction that would amplify her abilities of perception, and was becoming quite skilled at the preparation of the potion. The mushrooms that were required for the mixture, were ones that could only be found in the caves that were tucked here and there in the vast wooded areas around her hut, and had to be harvested at a certain time of the evening to ensure potency.

It was on such a trek for these fungi that she found herself heading toward a new cave that she had recently discovered. The crop Ophelia usually gathered from her more familiar spot was becoming less abundant, and she wanted to find a new source before she decimated the natural colonies. Thus leading her to hunt out new places to provide them. This trip had led her to a cave that she had passed by several times, but had been too put off by the aura she sensed from it, and had stuck to the ones she was familiar with. Now, because she was so low on supplies, she was forced to overcome her unease, and set foot in the place that gave her such strange feelings.

Upon entering the cave, Ophelia felt an odd chill run down her back; she couldn't explain why, but her voice of self preservation told her not to go near it. However, Ophelia was never one to pay much attention to that voice, and she entered the cave without another thought. 

As her eyes adjusted to the light, she found herself just inside the entrance of a long tunnel that wound it's way down into the earth. She air smelled of damp rock and dirt, with an underlying note of something she couldn't quite identify. As she made her way into the cavern, she began to spot clusters of tiny caps of the mushroom she had come for. Noticing that they seemed to grow larger the deeper she went, she chose to leave the smaller ones alone, preferring to let them grow and search out the larger ones instead. 

A few turns of the tunnel later, and Ophelia found herself in a wide cavern, its roof covered with large stalactites that dripped water, sending the wet sound echoing throughout the cave. A third of the cavern was taken up by an underground pool, its water so crystal clear that Ophelia could see the glowing algae waving gently at its bottom. Deciding to explore further, she walked the perimeter of the cavern, and then continued around a corner, following the shape of the pool that continued deeper into the cave. As she rounded the corner, Ophelia started in surprise; there, reclining in the pool of water with his head hanging back over its edge, was the last being on earth she wanted to see: the demon God Lucio. 

"Not happy to see your benevolent patron, Ophelia?" He asked, opening one eye to look at her with a smirk "I hear you've been using the power I gave you with quite satisfying results."

Ophelia did her best to keep her breathing even, not wanting the fear and anger that both rose up inside her to make her lose her composure. The third emotion that sprung up at the sight of Lucio was by far the strongest, but she refused to acknowledge its existence, and shoved it down as hard as she could, focusing on keeping her voice even so as not to let Lucio think he could get a reaction out of her.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, my lord," she answered through tight lips "were you waiting here for me, or is this your lair?"

Lucio laughed and ran his sharp claws through his wet hair, slicking it back "Live here? As if I'd live in a hovel like this- although the swimming is lovely, you should join me- I was waiting for you. I am so eager to continue enjoying my new little plaything and I am quite thrilled that you still seem to retain the same defiance as before. It makes me miss you quite dearly when I'm away." 

He spoke affectionately, but Ophelia could see the way his eyes were raking over his figure, and knew what he had come for. Adjusting her stance and taking a slight step backward, she answered, doing her best to mimic his easy tone and not attract too much of his notice. "The pool does look nice," she remarked, turning to go "but I have a potion to brew, and I can't stay." 

“What made you think it was a request?”

As he spoke, his voice soft and low with an underlying hardness, Ophelia almost fell headlong onto the rock floor, her foot suddenly fused to the ground. She only just managed to catch herself by taking a quick step forward with the other, and paused for a moment to let the shock wear off. Lifting the hem of her skirt to take a look, she almost shrieked "What the hell is _that??"_

At first glance, it almost appeared that a snake had wound itself around her ankle; something black and sinewy, with a slippery substance coating it, was holding her fast to the ground, though it wasn't tight enough to cause her pain. Upon further inspection, Ophelia found that it wasn't a snake at all that had ensnared her, but something slick and strong that resembled the body of a snake. 

Casting her gaze on Lucio, Ophelia glared at him, knowing instinctively that he was responsible for it. "What _is_ it, Lucio?" She demanded. 

"That's quite an impudent tone, coming from you." He said, ignoring her question and chuckling with amusement "As I recall, last we met, I left you gasping on the floor, covered in my seed and thoroughly unable to form intelligent words. It seems you may require further instruction in the necessity of respecting your master." 

Ophelia grit her teeth together, furious that she could feel the color rising in her cheeks, and also at the fact that she couldn't do anything to refute his claim; she had been rendered a boneless mess when he was done with her, and he was the reason she was able to continue her peaceful life in the forest. Though 'peaceful' was hardly the right word to describe the state of her mind since he had come into it. Choosing to ignore his taunt in return, she squared her shoulders and tilted her chin up, doing her best to look defiant "I'm sorry _my lord_ ," she retorted, her words dripping with sarcasm "would you mind explaining what the hell has a hold of my ankle?" 

"Tsk tsk" he clicked his tongue in that same amused disapproval, "you really don't take good advice when it's offered to you. It's just as well though, I do delight in more heavy handed methods of instruction. I will indulge you before I start, however." Before continuing, stretched his arms above his head and interlocked his claws behind it, leaning casually against the edge of the rock pool "As you know, I am a rather powerful deity of the arcane variety. What you don't know, still being a novice in the study of magic, is that the power I possess is far more vast than you have so far witnessed, and is in fact, too great to be entirely contained in this realm. The form you see before you," he gestured over the length of his body, giving Ophelia a confident smirk "is merely the tip of the metaphorical iceberg. It is much easier to navigate this plane in this compact form. My true form is infinitely greater than this." 

"That doesn't answer my question," Ophelia griped "what is this that's got a hold of me?" 

Lucio rolled his eyes "Haven't you been listening? It's me. Or rather, another part of me, reaching through the barriers of these dimensions." 

Ophelia looked down at her foot and shivered, she was about to ask what he meant by grabbing her in such a way, when another appendage, identical to the first, grew up out of the stone next to it, and snaked its way around her other foot, though this time, it began creeping up her leg. Letting out a surprised squeak, she tried to yank one of her feet free,but it was held fast. 

"Shhhh," Lucio crooned "it will do you no good thrashing like that." 

Ophelia continued to struggle like a mouse caught in a glue trap, and like that mouse, her actions only served to snare her deeper into the alien embrace. 

While the two tentacles continued slithering up her legs, two more reached through the air and caught hold of her arms, immobilizing them while she fought to regain control of her legs. She was quickly tiring though, and there seemed to be no end of strength to the things that held her captive. 

"Why are you doing this?!" She yelled, trying to keep her anger at the forefront and doing her best to suppress the tremble of fear that was creeping into her heart "You didn't use these last time, why can't you just fuck me like before and be done with it?" 

Lucio traced his fingers over the surface of the water, flicking the droplets from his claws as he answered "Because I want to know you. Your body belongs to me, and I like to be well accustomed to all my belongings. And you are just too irresistible to keep from exploring." 

As he spoke, Ophelia felt the tip of one of his tentacles brush over her clit through the fabric of her underwear, making her stiffen in surprise, and bite down on her lip, determined not to give him the reaction he wanted. 

"You still insist on being obstinate, I see." He said with a laugh "I do like that about you. There are few pleasures I enjoy more than the look on your face as I break you." 

Ophelia clenched her jaw as he continued stroking her through the thin fabric, focusing all her strength on not reacting to his touch, though she could feel her body responding. The long, slow strokes were targeted precisely to make her squirm, and she could feel her arousal start to seep out of her, and mix with the fluid coating Lucio's tentacle, making a mess of her underwear. She was soon involuntarily twisting her hips this way and that, the battle between her body wanting more, and her mind desperate to get away, becoming quickly more than she could handle. 

"Don't fight it," Lucio purred "we both know how much you loved it when you finally stopped struggling and let your body show you how much it craves to be subjugated." 

His words filled Ophelia with panic, and she doubled her efforts to get away, straining desperately against her bonds like a gazelle caught in the coils of a giant boa constrictor. "Just...just let me go," she gasped "fuck me like last time, I don't care, but get these things off of me!" 

""But I _want_ you to care," he continued in the same silky tones as another tentacle materialized behind her and slipped under the cotton camisole she wore, slithering around to her stomach, where it began to stroke up and down her body in an almost soothing motion "I want you crawling on the floor, begging me to pump every single one of your holes full of my cum. I want my cock to be the first thing you think of when you wake up and be buried in your throat when you fall asleep." 

Ophelia opened her mouth to let out an angry growl and shout that she would never give him what he wanted, when two more tentacles reached through the air and twisted in her clothing, tearing it from her body and letting it fall to the floor. The ones holding her arms hoisted her into the air, while the ones that had just rid her of her clothes slid up her body, and latched onto both of her nipples with the suction cups at their tips. 

"S-stop!" She cried, as they began their work on her sensitive nipples, "I-I can't take it!" 

"You have to, pet," his voice had dropped to a soft rumble "this is what it means to be owned by a god." As he spoke, one of the tentacles that had been stroking over her clit, wrapped around the crotch of her underwear, while the other slid beneath, teasing its tip over her entrance several times, before sliding in, it's slippery texture, aided by her already-flowing arousal. The loud shlicking noise it made upon entry, echoing around the cavern was almost drowned out by the "Hhng!" sound Ophelia made at the intrusion. 

Despite being so thoroughly fucked by Lucio the previous time, Ophelia still felt the considerable stretch induced by his thick tentacle. The remaining tentacle teased at her clit several more times, earning a delighted chuckle from Lucio whenever Ophelia twitched or jumped at the strange new sensations, before slipping behind the other and pressing lightly against her other hole. 

"Ah! No, not again!" Ophelia started thrashing again "Don't put it there!" 

Shhhh, you have no say in how or where I fuck you,” he told her as the tip of his tentacle began to push through her opening “just relax and enjoy it." Lucio's voice was gentle, but she had experienced first hand how vicious he could be. 

"I'm never going to stop fighting you!" She yelled, before gasping as he breached her "And I won’t ever come to you willingly!" 

"Such strong threats for one in your position" Lucio let out a sarcastic laugh "maybe I've been too gentle on you." 

As he spoke, yet another tentacle slid up Ophelia's back, and wrapped around her neck.

"This is how I make sure you remember your place, little witch." The tentacle began to tighten, restricting her ability to breath. As he did so, the tip came up and rested against her lips, an unspoken order to open them. 

Ophelia pressed her lips into a thin line, shaking her head even as his grip on her neck tightened. She was obstinate to a fault, and it often interfered with her best interests, just as it was right then. She resisted for as long as she could, her head swimming and her vision going blurry as her body did it's best to compensate for the lack of oxygen. She could only last so long; the next thing Ophelia knew, she was coming to, her mouth spread wide open by tentacle sliding in and out of her throat. Panic instantly overtook her, and she began thrashing about wildly, overwhelmed by the mass of tentacles writhing over her skin and pumping into her every orifice. 

Lucio, realizing her distress, surprised her. Instead of just fucking her harder as she would have expected, slid his tentacles from out of her mouth and around her neck and drew her close, his hands cradling both sides of her face as kissed her, starting at her cheeks and continuing until his mouth closed over hers, his kisses open mouthed and desperate, though he kept his other tentacles deep within her, undulating continuously. 

Ophelia was past acting with any type of reason, and, for a reason, she couldn’t explain, returned his affection with equal fervor, whimpering as his tongue slid against hers in time with the tentacles pumping into her body. She began to feel a heavy warmth flood over her skin from where his hands were placed, and settle at the back of her mind, making her feel like she was floating. As the sensation overtook her, all thoughts of fear and panic melted away, and all Ophelia could feel was the desire for Lucio to keep touching her. 

As if reading her mind, Lucio pulled away and stroked her hair as he stared down at her “My little pet, I think you can keep going now. Let’s try now, shall we?”

As he let go of her, Ophelia sucked in another deep breath that was almost interrupted by the tentacle that once again pressed against her mouth. This time, she didn’t fight it though, and opened her mouth, allowing it to pass her lips and slip down into her throat, its slippery surface letting it slide along easily. 

Once he was satisfied with the depth of penetration, Lucio let out a growl and began thrusting all of his tentacles into Ophelia in concert, while the ones that had attached themselves to her nipples, as well as those rubbing over her stomach, and down to her clit, writhed over her skin, forcing desperate whimpers from her stretched throat. Her stomach had started to bulge where that tentacle pushed past her last barrier, and was pushing against her womb with each thrust. 

“Ahhh, Ophelia!” Lucio groaned as he brought another tentacle to her cunt and began working it in alongside the other “you’re the most perfect little fucktoy. If I was inclined to reproduce, you would make the finest of broodmothers. The way your belly would swell with my offspring, and your breasts to feed them...hng!” he held himself still for a moment, as if the idea had almost made him burst, and then continued with a new intensity “But offspring are troublesome, and I will simply be satisfied with pumping you full of my seed until you can’t think of anything else but when I’m going to fuck you senseless again.” 

Though she couldn’t talk, something within Ophelia protested, and she let out a groan that was accompanied by a weak shake of her head as he increased the motion of his tentacles, clearly speeding toward his release. 

“Before I do that, I do love watching the reason leave your face as you cum like the little whore you are. Now, cum.” 

As he spoke, the tips of two of his tentacles rubbed right over her clit and deep within her simultaneously, making her cry out and gag on the one stuffed into her mouth, smothering the sound as she shuddered around him, her eyes rolling back in her head as her own release flowed out of her and dripped off the appendages still lodged inside her. 

“Grraahh!” 

The sight, sound and feeling of her convulsing around him sent Lucio over his own peak, and the tentacles all released at once, filling all Ophelia’s holes to bursting, as she began to drown on the thick streams that poured down her throat, backing up to come out her nose. 

Ophelia vaguely felt two clawed hands slip under her arms as the tentacles fell limply once they had emptied themselves, her back pressed against Lucio’s chest as he laid her down on the rock floor and lowered his body over hers. His hands then splayed overs hers as his hips thrust against her ass, angling her hips until she felt the rigid tip of his cock pressing against her entrance. She was about to protest when it was shoved inside of her, the slick, splashing noise bouncing off the walls as it displaced the load he had just pumped into her. The sound was quickly replaced by his feral grunting as he fucked her against the ground, as if he too, had lost all reason. 

Ophelia’s already-bruised bones protested at being repeatedly crushed against the hard ground, but she was far too gone to actually voice her complaints, the disloyal organ between her legs already pulsing in readiness to again be pushed over its threshold. 

Slipping a hand around Ophelia’s face, Lucio pulled her head up and turned it to the side, sticking his long tongue into her mouth and kissing her savagely once again before sinking his teeth into her neck as he gave a final thrust of his hips and exploded inside her. 

Ophelia, too, reached her limit, and let out a mewling cry at both the pain and pleasure, her body sagging beneath his as she slipped just beyond consciousness. 

Pulling his cock from out of her limp body, Lucio again lifted her into his arms and looked her over for a few moments before stepping back into the warm water of the spring and slowly lowering her into it. 

“I may abuse them, but I take wonderful care of my toys, pet.” he murmured to her unconscious form. “You will soon see.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, idk where tf this came from or where it's going, but here ya go: the abomination no one asked for.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a hot summer night and the tiny witch was sleeping soundly in her nest of a bed. The blankets were tossed to the floor, and she was only clad in a loose night shirt that had slipped down one shoulder and was barely long enough to cover her ass. One pillow was clutched in her arms, while another was between her knees, and she had curled herself into a ball at the center of the bed. 

A half smile played around the lips of the demon standing over her, his eyes dragging over every inch of her exposed skin. "Little Ophelia" his voice was soft as it broke the silence "I thought the last time would hold me over for quite a while longer," he murmured the words as he continued to stare at the woman's sleeping form "but it wasn't enough. The way it felt to fill each one of your lovely little holes is too tantalizing and I need it again."

His smile exposed the sharp fangs that glinted in the darkness as he reached out and laid one of his large, clawed hands over her face, almost rousing her for a moment, but she instantly relaxed and sank back to the bed.

"I don't need you to be awake this time, though."

As he spoke, he removed the pillow between her knees and let it fall to the floor; he then rolled her onto her back as two of his tentacles reached out and began slithering up the inside of the sleeping witch's legs, raising goosebumps on her skin as they went. 

While his appendages moved toward their own goal, Lucio slipped his hand from Ophelia's face and laid his thumb over her lips, pausing for a moment before slipping his nail between them and then between her teeth, gently leveraging her mouth open and sliding it inside where he laid the pad of his digit against her tongue, pausing there and admiring the wanton look it gave her.

Just then, Ophelia let out a softly mumbled cry of "Oh!" 

The tips of Lucio's tentacles had reached the outer lips of her pussy and were sliding up and down over her entrance, making her arch her back and let out little whimpering sounds, even as she continued to sleep soundly.

With a wave of his free hand, Lucio summoned two more tentacles, that wound their way around each of Ophelia's breasts, coming up to rub their tips over her nipples.

As he watched the way her body responded to his touch, Lucio could feel his own arousal growing. He had no intention of rushing, though, and fully intended to take his time pleasuring himself with her body. Her pleasure was secondary, and as much as he took fierce enjoyment in wringing it out of her despite her protests, he wanted to explore her body fully, without the nuisance of her objections.

Lifting one leg, he mounted her, straddling her chest, but taking care not to crush her ribcage beneath his weight. His cock was already hard and twitching, with beads of precum glistening at the tip, and he admired how it looked nestled between Ophelia’s plump breasts. Lucio squeezed his tentacles tighter, enveloping his cock in her breasts and giving a few shallow thrusts of his hips, grunting with approval at the feeling of his length rubbing against her soft skin. 

Deciding that he wanted more of a reaction from her, Lucio turned his attention back to the tentacles that were still playing about her entrance, making one swirl its tip around her clit, while the other began stroking across the sensitive skin around her entrance, without pushing it's way inside her.

It had the desired effect, and Ophelia moaned as she pressed her head back into the pillows beneath her, her face drawn in pained expression. 

Satisfied with teasing her, and needing more stimulation, he gripped her breasts in his claws and held them as he began to thrust harder, clenching his jaw as he did so, until he was just reaching his peak, at which point he stilled his movements.   
Instead of continuing, he slipped his hands under Ophelia’s head and tipped it forward until her lips were a hair’s breadth from his cock. He then slid a claw from between her teeth, but held her mouth open, before picking up his speed once again, this time sliding his cock between her breasts, and past her lips with each thrust.

The only response she gave was to make tiny moaning sounds each time the head of Lucio’s cock slid across her tongue, which in turn urged him on, until he grabbed her head and pressed in as far as he could as he released his load deep into her throat with a growl.

The hot, milky liquid poured into Ophelia's mouth and overflowed out the sides as Lucio rode out his orgasm, clutching her head against him, his hips shuddering and his teeth clenched together. 

Still deep in the clutches of her imposed slumber, Ophelia’s arms and legs scrabbled vainly against the mattress as she struggled to swallow the torrent of cum as it flooded her throat, and failing, the mess overflowing the corners of her mouth and dripping onto her breasts and stomach. 

Pulling his cock from her mouth, Lucio shoved her back down on the bed and descended on her prostrate form, licking his seed from her neck and closing his mouth over hers with a hunger that made it clear he wanted to consume her, his tongue sliding past her lips, in his fierce desire to penetrate her in as many ways as possible. His passion for her only grew the more he touched her, and, pulling back, he flipped her onto her stomach and stepped off the side of the bed, dragging her with him part way until she was bent over the edge, and he was standing behind her. His tentacles left their task of teasing her throbbing flesh, and wrapped around her wrists, holding her arms out behind her as he gripped her firmly by the hip with one hand, and his cock in the other, bringing it to her entrance and pushing the head inside. He then surged inside of her with a growl, both of his hands holding onto her hips, his talons digging into her skin as he pulled out and slammed into her again.

Ophelia, still in the grips of her slumber, her head hanging down, let out a moaning cry, her inner walls tightening around Lucio and making his own breath catch.

His hands slid up her body, nails digging in as they went, pausing at her breasts to paw over them, squeezing and pinching until she was gasping, her mouth hanging open. One hand remained, teasing a quickly reddening nipple, while the other took hold of her neck and encircled it. When he felt he had tormented her poor little nipple enough, he snared that hand in her thick locks of emerald hair and used it, along with the hand still clasped around her neck, to yank her up so her back was flush against his stomach. Gripping her chin and tightening his hold on her hair, he turned her head toward him and buried his face in the hollow beneath her jaw, his breath hot on her neck as he continued pumping his cock into her at a feverish pace.

He could feel her body yielding to him, her tight little cunt beginning to close around him as her orgasm bore down on her, and encouraged his own. They hurtled forward together, and just before the climax came, Lucio waved his hand over her face, and spoke in strained growl: "Ophelia, wake up!"

Consciousness hit her like a ton of bricks, and her eyes popped open just as Lucio felt his hips shudder.

"Lucio?!" She cried out "What-wh-ahhhh!"

Her exclamation was interrupted by their mutual release, with both of them finding it at the same second, sending them crashing onto the bed as it rolled over them.

Lucio poured himself into her, and then yanked his cock, still cumming from her warm depths, letting his seed splatter onto her ass and back as he roared out his own cry.

When he had finished, Ophelia lay there, still trembling and covered in his essence, her muscles aching and her brain racing to make sense of it all.

Lucio had stepped back a bit, but leaned down closer to hear the small voice that came from the crumpled heap on the bed.

"Why?" She asked, her voice, muffled in the blankets, was tremulous "Why do you always fuck me like an animal?"

"Because I am an animal, pet." He said, matter of factly "You humans consider me a beast, and so I shall act accordingly. But I find you special for some reason, so shall I undulge you and fuck you like a human?"

Without waiting for her to answer, he rolled her onto her back and spread her legs apart, bringing his hips to settled between them. His tentacles had disappeared, and he slipped one hand under the small of her back, while the other cradled the back of her head as he lowered himself over her.

Ophelia was at a loss for how to respond; the ferocity of the red eyes staring down at her was countered by the uncharacteristic tenderness in the way he was touching her. Before she could make up her mind, his cock was sliding into her, making her throw her head back, a moan falling from her lips.

"Tsk tsk, that won't do." his voice was coaxing as he lifted her head "You're going to look at me while I'm inside you, little witch."

Ophelia's eyes fluttered open, and she gazed up at him and nodded slowly, a flush on her cheeks.

As Lucio began moving his hips, he dipped his head and nuzzled his mouth against her neck, his tongue flicking against her skin, before his sharp teeth began nipping at it, though not enough to break the skin.

Ophelia gasped at the sensation, her already overloaded nerves lighting up again as he held her against him, his movements slow and deliberate, turning her bones to jelly as he moved inside her. She had instinctively reached up to clutch her arms around him, and was now holding on for dear life as the cries of pleasure fell from her lips.

Maintaining his hold on the back of her neck, Lucio gripped Ophelia's thigh with his other hand and drew it up higher around his hips, giving him more leverage to deepen his thrusts, his claws digging into her skin as he began to lose himself in her wet heat.

The host of emotions running through Ophelia's head were overwhelming, and she tried to screw her eyes shit to block them out, an action that earned her a hard dig of the claws into her flesh as Lucio reminded her of his previous order: "look at me, Ophelia, I won't have you hiding from me."

She obeyed without question, and let his searing gaze go straight into her soul, his pace quickening along with her breath, locking them together as they came at the same time, growls and moans filling the sex laden air. 

Ophelia's cunt had milked his cock well, and his seed glistened on her skin and began leaking out of her as he withdrew, his length still half hard, and dripped down her legs as she got up.

For once, she was still able to move after their coupling, and she looked him over as he stepped back, noting that he looked more relaxed than she had seen him before, though that could have been because she was never conscious during the aftermath both previous times.

Lucio stretched, the definition in his muscles enhanced by the evening sunlight, and turned to her "I don't tend to consider the wishes of my possessions, so be warned, it is not likely to happen again." 

His expression was serious, but Ophelia couldn't help but hope that he had done it because she was starting to matter to him somehow, but the idea was squashed when he spoke again.

"Don't forget, I've given you my power, and I'll be collecting on that debt whenever I see fit."

Ophelia nodded silently, and watched him leave, her heart a storm of emotions. _“He’s awful,”_ she thought as she picked up a nearby blanket and drew it around her shoulders _“But I swear, when he made me look at him, when he was staring into my eyes, there was something more.”_ hugging her knees to her chest, she rested her chin on them and considered her dilemma _“I wonder if it’s possible for him to actually grow to care about me...at any rate, I’m stuck with him, wouldn’t hurt to try.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea where this is going, y'all. But thanks for reading? <3


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed since Ophelia had last seen Lucio. After the way he had spoken to her then, she had expected to see him more often, but it appeared that he found other things to occupy his time. She couldn’t decide how she felt about that, and did her best not to dwell on her complicated feelings for the demon. If she had been asked, she would have been adamant about being happy that he was finally leaving her alone, but everytime she thought he would appear, and then didn’t, something akin to disappointment crept over her heart. She rejected such feelings outright however, angry with herself that she could feel anything other than hatred for the being that had claimed her for his own without a thought as to how she felt about it. She was glad to be rid of him, for however amount of time he was gone, she emphatically told herself.

Fortunately for Ophelia, a witch’s work is never done, and she had plenty to occupy her time and attention; between tending her herb garden, gathering ingredients in the forest, and practicing her spellcasting, she hardly had time to dwell on her complicated feelings for Lucio. Though, there were times in the darkest hours of the night, when she felt the most free from her inhibitions, Ophelia would close her eyes and remember the fierce passion in his eyes when he pushed her down onto the bed and sank himself between her legs. The memory still brought goosebumps to her skin, and she always shivered and banished it immediately, but there was always a lingering sense of dangerous curiosity: was this dark being, completely free of humanity, capable of any emotion bordering on tenderness, and if such a thing was possible, could she somehow incur it in him?

Such thoughts occupied Ophelia’s mind as she took cuttings from the various aromatic plants growing in her herb supply garden. So engrossed was she in her internal examination of Lucio based on what she knew thus far about him, that she failed to notice the presence that had emerged from the nearby treeline, until she felt a shiver of dread roll over her and settle in her bones, like the shadow at the bottom of a deep, dark well. Looking up, she saw a demon emerge from the edge of the forest; It wasn’t so much their appearance- which was unsettling to be sure- but the aura hanging around them that set off every one of her fight or flight instincts. It was a sunny day, but the light seemed to bend around the creature, shrouding them in gloom, as if the day itself shrank away from their evil presence. 

The demon was tall, not quite as tall as Lucio, but to Ophelia’s minute stature, it made no difference. It was covered in dull skin that was a variety of flat greys, blacks and dull, sickly greens, completely lacking the lustre of Lucio’s shining scales. It’s claws were long and crooked and sharpened into cruel points that would no doubt make rending flash a simple task.

Scrambling to her feet, Ophelia began backing toward her hut, wanting to put as much distance between herself and whatever this thing was, but unwilling to turn her back to it. 

The demon had immediately begun advancing on her, the two black holes in its face that could have been eyes, trained directly on her as it came, swiftly closing the distance between them. 

As she turned to make a break for the hut, Ophelia felt those vicious talons sink into the fabric at her back, and let out a shocked scream as they scored deep grooves into the skin beneath.

“Go ahead and squeal, witch,” spat a harsh, voice full of gravel and malicious glee “Lucio is far from here and could care less what happens to his little cock toy, especially once I’m done with it. No wants to play with even the pretty toys once they’re broken.”

A sob of terror escaped Ophelia’s throat as the demon threw its head back and let out a roaring cackle. Kicking and flailing with all her might, she threw all her strength into tearing herself from their grasp, but her efforts were futile. The demon merely spun her around and shoved her to the ground, holding her there as it used its claws to begin tearing the clothing from her body. 

Her initial panic had shocked Ophelia into flight mode, but she gathered her wits, and threw out her hands, letting the power Lucio had given her flow through her arms leap from her fingers, slamming into the demon’s middle.

At first, her assailant reacted with surprise, ceasing its attack and staring at her for a short moment, before glancing down at the wound and then breaking into another peal of laughter “Hahaha! He gave you a gift, did he? Where is it?” ripping the last shreds of clothing from her, it uncovered the mark Lucio had left on her abdomen and laughed again “It’s so small! That really was the extent of it, wasn’t it? He really doesn’t give a fuck about you!”

Its words stung, and Ophelia reached out again with a scream of rage and sent another bolt of energy flying into their face, though this time it barely made a scratch.

The demon continued to laugh as it raised a hand and brought it down in a stunning backhanded blow to her face, making Ophelia see stars as the pain burst across her cheek, making it feel like her eye would explode. The demon’s mirth continued as it held her arms down and wrenched her legs apart “I should take care of this before I fuck you to death, it chuckled, and slashed its claws across Lucio’s mark, eliciting another pained scream from Ophelia. “Once I cut this from your skin, I’m going to split you in two.” it growled as it raised its claws again and she squeezed her eyes closed. The blow never fell.

The crackling sound of an energy blast drowned out all else, and then next thing Ophelia knew, the demon’s body collapsed on top of her, almost crushing the air from her lungs. Immediately overcome with revulsion, she began kicking and pushing against it as hard as she could, sobs of fear, relief and pain all clamoring to tear themselves from her throat at once. 

The demon’s body was soon yanked off of Ophelia, and she saw Lucio standing there with a look of disgust on his face.

“Lucio!” 

Ophelia was barely able to choke out his name, as she scrambled to her feet and ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist, and laying her face against his stomach as she broke down and let her tears flow freely.

He didn’t speak, only gathered her up and carried her toward the hut.

Clutching her arms around his neck, Ophelia’s sobs finally slowed as he stooped to walk through the door and made his way over to the bed, letting her tumble out of his arms and onto the mattress.

Ophelia was about to turn to him and ask how he had known she was in trouble when he rolled her onto her stomach and gripped her hips in both hands, lifting her onto her hands and knees. She almost didn’t react at first, her disbelief preventing from comprehending what was happening, but when she felt his cock brush against the back of her thigh as he positioned himself, she felt something inside her snap.

“No!” 

Reaching back she shoved his hands away, and tried to roll over, but he caught her by one arm and held her there as he brought the head of his cock to her entrance. Rage boiled up inside Ophelia, and she flung her free hand back behind her, again throwing a bolt of energy from her fingertips that hit him squarely in the shoulder, surprising him enough to allow her to break his grip and flip over to face him.

“Ophelia…” his tone was dangerous and his eyes wide with anger as he stared down at her, the surprise still evidenced on his face.

“No!” she repeated “You did this to me! It’s your fault that thing attacked me! It knew you had claimed me, and it mocked me for not being able to protect myself with the power _you_ gave me! You left me defenseless and vulnerable, you don’t just get to fuck me after that!”

Lucio was silent, his gaze boring into Ophelia, the tension palpable as they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

Ophelia felt the fatigue of her ordeal begin to take its toll, and could tell she would soon start to shake as it all came crashing down, but was determined not to give way.

Finally, without a word, Lucio seized her by the throat and threw her down on the bed, holding her there as he used a knee to immobilize her legs.

Thinking he was going to fuck her anyway, Ophelia started to struggle with all her might, shoving at him as hard as she could to no avail, he was just too strong.

Instead of spreading her legs and settling between them, Lucio laid a hand over her abdomen where the damaged mark was still slowly bleeding. Focusing his magic, he let it flow from his hand into the mark, though instead of just meding it, the thing began to grow until it stretched up to her ribs, across her stomach, and wound around her back.

The pain of the mark searing her skin was excruciating, and it was all Ophelia could do to keep from screaming in agony, but she clenched her teeth and held onto his arm as tightly as she could until it was too much, and she passed out.

When he was done, Lucio let go of Ophelia and stepped back, surveying her limp form, his expression unreadable. After a moment, he turned and left the hut, stopping only to set the demon’s corpse on fire before disappearing into a summoned portal.

Months passed; Ophelia was learning how to control her new, incredible power, but she had yet to lay eyes on Lucio. Just because she hadn’t seen him, didn’t mean he hadn’t been around, however. Every few days, she would wake up sore and exhausted, only to find a mess between her legs and her skin and hair stiff with dried cum. It was clear that Lucio had no intention of denying himself the pleasures of her body; rather, he was denying her the pleasure of being conscious for it. As angry as she was that he was fucking her in her sleep, Ophelia was beginning to be more annoyed that she wasn’t benefitting from his talents. Lucio had never neglected to force her over her peak countless times before, but now she didn’t even have that, only the burden of cleaning up afterward.

Ophelia hated to admit it, but there really wasn’t anything she could do to change her situation. She was more shocked at herself for even getting to that point in the first place; here she was, pining for a demon who claimed her body for his own, but hadn’t taken her safety into consideration, and also didn’t seem completely willing to discard her. Knowing that she was being a fool, Ophelia resolved to mend whatever relationship she had with Lucio, and make it as bearable for herself as possible. This meant swallowing her pride, and telling him how she felt.

Being the meticulous note taker that she was, Ophelia went to the book where she had written down every spell she had created, and flipped to the page marked with a huge, red “NO.” Sighing, she read out the ingredients and instructions, taking special care to memorize the incantation perfectly. When she was ready, she laid out her candles and herbs around the runes drawn on the floor, and again cut open her skin, letting her blood drip across her offerings. Just as before, darkness enveloped the room, and the runes glowed, indicating that she had succeeded. The same crack of thunder sounded, and Lucio emerged from the circle that appeared around Ophelia’s runes.

“Well this is a surprise.” he eyed Ophelia with amused curiosity “Have something you want to say to me, do you?”

Ophelia took in a deep breath, prepared to launch into a lengthy explanation as to why she called him, and how she wanted to make it clear that she didn’t approve of his actions, and was angry about a number of things, when she stopped and realized that was exactly what he was expecting. She could see it in the way he was looking at her, that he was ready for whatever she was going to say, and that he didn’t care about any of it. Instead, she let out her breath, and lifted her hands to the bodice of her dress, unlacing it and pushing the whole garment to the floor. Ophelia held Lucio’s gaze as she approached him and sank to her knees, sliding her hands up his thighs and taking hold of his cock, lifting it from where it hung between his legs, and bringing it to her lips.

Lucio had been watching her like a hawk, a fierceness growing in his eyes as she took the head of his cock into her mouth and sucked gently. He sunk a clawed hand into her mass of thick emerald hair, holding it at the back of her head and giving her an encouraging push as she took his length deep into her throat.

Ophelia could feel tears welling in her eyes as the head of Lucio’s cock hit her gag reflex and slid past it, requiring all her focus to keep it under control. As she bobbed her head and let his length slide in and out of her throat, she could feel it beginning to harden, and continued her efforts, sliding her hand along the underside and cupping it around his balls, squeezing lightly.

They both began to lose themselves in their passion; Ophelia couldn’t deny how arousing it was to watch the effect she had on Lucio, and managed to let her throat relax as he took control, gripping her head in both hands, his thrusts becoming erratic as is orgasm bore down on him. Ophelia let her arms hang loose at her sides as he fucked her throat, somehow finding it easier to breathe when she let go and surrendered control. 

Lucio found his climax several thrusts later, and came with a groan as he emptied himself into Ophelia’s waiting mouth. His cock was still twitching and releasing its load when he withdrew it from her as she desperately tried to swallow all he gave her, almost falling over when he pulled free. He then snatched Ophelia up and threw her over his shoulder as he made his way to her bed, throwing her down and flipping her onto her stomach. 

Ophelia didn’t even try to object to the position, she could only think about how much she wanted him inside her, and let out a whimpering cry as she felt him guide his cock to her pussy and then shove it through her lips, not waiting to see if she was ready.

Once he was firmly inside her, Lucio wrapped one hand around her neck while the other wound firmly in her hair as he started to move his hips, drawing out slowly and then pushing into her with a harshness she recognized and had begun to crave. As he continued his punishing pace, Lucio would alternately tighten his grip on Ophelia’s neck, and then her hair, making her gasp and wince in response, making sure he hit that sensitive spot inside her at the same time. 

Feeling her inner walls tightening around him, Ophelia pushed her hips backward to meet him, begging for just a little more as she felt her release imminent.

Lucio could feel it too, and just as Ophelia was about to cross her threshold, he hit his own and yanked himself free from her, making her gasp and cry out at the sudden absence and the feeling of his hot cum splattering over her ass and onto her back. Despite being still fully hard, Lucio didn’t push his cock back inside Ophelia’s quivering flesh; instead, he jerked her up by one arm and seized the other, twisting them both behind her back and securing them there with a scarf that was lying nearby. He then sat on the edge of the bed and lifted her onto his lap and let himself fall onto his back. Gripping her by the hips, he slid her up and down the length of his cock, giving her some friction, but not nearly to the extent she needed, making her whine and shift her hips in a desperate attempt to get what she wanted.

“Is there something you want, witch?” Lucio growled as he pushed his hips up against her.

Ophelia was about to admit that yes, there was something that she very badly needed, when she remembered his words from the cave: _"I want you crawling on the floor, begging me to pump every single one of your holes full of my cum. I want my cock to be the first thing you think of when you wake up and be buried in your throat when you fall asleep."_ The memory made her hesitate; right then and there, she did want all of those things, but her pride was strongly objecting to the idea of saying it out loud.

As she considered her dilemma, Lucio grew impatient; tightening his grip on her thighs, he rolled her hips forward and pushed down hard, sheathing himself inside her with one motion and making her yelp in surprise. 

“You do realize I can please myself with your body without allowing you your release, don’t you?”

Ophelia nodded but remained silent.

“I think you know, but you don’t quite understand.” with those words, he rolled to the side, taking her with him, until their positions were reversed and she was beneath him, his body heavy on top of hers. He again curled his fingers in the hair at the back of her head and yanked it back, making her wince and then gasp when he gave a strong thrust of hips, forcing her to arch her back as he brought his mouth to her ear, “Let me demonstrate.” he whispered menacingly. With his free hand, he reached down and laid the pad of his thumb against her clit while he started to move, slowly at first, making sure she felt every inch as he pulled out and pressed back in. 

As he gradually picked up speed, he applied gentle pressure with his finger, making Ophelia writhe and strain against his body and the tight hold he had on her, her arousal rushing back with a vengeance. Just as she was reaching her climax, he pressed slightly harder, the result like the flip of a switch: the arousal between her legs was immediately extinguished, though the rest of her body was still on fire, but completely unable to achieve relief. With a gasping sob, she wrenched her head up to look at him, her eyes wide and desperate, but found no mercy in the red stare that met her “Wh-” was all she could get out as she bucked her hips against his hand in despair.

“You know why,” was the cold response “and you know how to change it.”

Ophelia groaned and was about to protest, but Lucio didn’t allow her the opportunity; he had been steadily increasing his pace, and was nearing his own release, and wasn’t about to delay it for her. Digging his claws into her hip while maintaining the position of his thumb on her clit, he pounded into her, his hold on her hair growing tighter, again forcing her head back and to the side this time so he could sink his teeth into her neck and stay there as he fucked her.

By that time, all Ophelia could do was clench her jaw and close her eyes tight as he punished her flesh for her obstinance, holding her just short of release and not allowing her any further.

When Lucio finally came, it was with a snarl, muffled against her neck as he thrust in hard and held himself there, riding out the throws of his orgasm.

At the feeling of his hot, sticky seed filling her to bursting, a wail fell from Ophelia’s lips as her body began convulsing at not being allowed its own release, twisting and thrashing beneath Lucio’s weight as every fiber of her being screamed in anguish.

Unmoved by her agony, Lucio stood up from the bed, taking her with him, and then lifted her up, his cock falling heavily from her spasming sex, and watching as she shuddered at the sudden emptiness, his load flowing out of her and dripping onto the floor. “Pathetic.” he scoffed before tossing her back onto the bed and turning to leave.

“W-wait.”

Ophelia’s voice was barely a whisper, but he heard it and halted, though he didn’t turn around.

“Wait, Please.” she repeated, louder this time.

Lucio glanced over his shoulder but didn’t move, waiting for her to give him a reason to honor her request.

Ophelia was beyond having any pride left; he had effectively demolished any shred of dignity she was holding onto, and she was ready to admit it, and say anything else he might want her to, so desperate was she to have him fuck her and be able to feel it. Dragging herself to the edge of the bed, Ophelia slid off and onto the floor, where managed to haul herself onto her hands and knees, using all the strength she had left to begin crawling toward where Lucio still stood in the doorway.

“You were right,” she almost choked saying it, but none of that mattered now “I don’t care about anything else, just come back and fuck me. I don’t care how you do it, but I can’t stand it, I feel like my body is going to tear itself apart if you don’t. Please!” 

The last word was a strangled sob as she reached him and threw her arms around his leg, holding on as tightly as she could.

Lucio gazed down at the witch crumpled around his hooves, his eyes glittering in triumph “Well, when you beg like that with those pretty lips of yours, how can I refuse?” he laughed as he turned around “Now, you don’t care how I do it, you say?” 

As Ophelia looked up at him, she saw a mass of tentacles materialized behind him and spread out like monstrous hands, surging toward her, and giving her only enough time to let out a shocked squeal before they were twisting and writhing around her, encircling her neck, arms, waist and legs and latching onto her nipples. Then they were inside her, pushing into her mouth, her cunt and her asshole, all reaching as deeply as they could before setting a punishing pace. 

All that was in Ophelia’s power to do was breath, but Lucio even made that difficult as he choked her with the tentacles down her throat and around her neck, his vigor making it seem as if he hadn’t cum at all, and was only waiting for her to surrender entirely. He reached through his tentacles to grab her firmly by the hips, and pull her to him, and push his cock inside her again. As he didn’t bother to remove the tentacle before he did so, Ophelia was filled doubly, and gasped at being breached to such an extent. As she tried to adjust to the new feeling, Lucio began pumping her up and down on his length, curling his tentacle inside her as he pulled out and then slamming back in. Another small tentacle had wrapped around Ophelia’s thigh and was rubbing over her clit in time with his thrusting, and soon all her pent up tension reached its boiling point, and she came violently, writhing in tentacles’ grasp and around Lucio’s cock, her release falling in a wordless scream from her lips. 

It seemed that Lucio’s stamina was also reaching his limit, as his tentacles surged in and out of Ophelia with a new intensity, before they went rigid and all released at once, the outer ones showering her in a deluge of cum, while the ones inside her let loose in a torrent that made her insides swell with the pressure, until Lucio finally withdrew, and let it come bursting out.

“I’m proud of you, little witch,” his voice was almost gentle in its mirth “you can take me in like no other thrall I’ve possessed, perhaps that is why you are my favorite.” as he spoke, he smoothed a hand across her cheek, wiping the mess from her skin. He then picked her up, and walked toward the large clawfoot tub that sat in the corner of her hut “You know you’re the only one I’ve ever bothered to bathe? That should tell you how fond I am of you.”

Ophelia could only nod as she hovered at the edge of consciousness, at a loss of how to make sense of how she had ended up there, and wondering how it would all end.


	5. Chapter 5

Ophelia felt Lucio before she saw him. The mark of his power that he bestowed on her had started tingling earlier that day, and now it was throbbing so badly that she had to abandon the work she’d been doing in her garden and drag herself over to the ancient willow tree that stood nearby, where she could lay down in its shade. 

It was only a matter of minutes before Ophelia heard a sharp _*crack*_ and looked up just in time to see Lucio step out of a flaming portal. She was instantly aware that something was wrong; he wasn't walking with his usual, purposeful stride. Rather, he was slightly stooped and was moving significantly slower than she had seen before. It took some effort, but she hauled herself to her feet and approached him, his condition becoming clearer as she got closer. It appeared that he'd been in a difficult fight: there were deep gashes on his arms and across his chest, along with areas where his shiny scales looked to be burned through.

Ophelia's heart had jumped into her throat at the sight of his injuries, and she began to hurry after him, following him into her house, though she was a small distance behind him. Once she got inside, she saw that he had made his way over to the bed and was slowly, haltingly lowering himself down on it, his movements making it clear he was in pain.

"What happened to you?" Ophelia finally asked, her voice quiet as she gazed at him from where she had stopped and was leaning against the door frame.

"Demons. They're always desperate to take the place of those above them." Lucio's tone was full of scorn as he answered, grabbing one of her pillows and stuffing it beneath his head where he lay crosswise on his back across Ophelia's bed. He then slowly let out the breath he had been holding, the tension easing from his body as he allowed his muscles to relax. Ophelia was about to ask if there was something she could do to help him, when he reached out a hand toward her "Take off your clothes and come fuck me. I don't have the energy to do it myself."

Startled by his words, all she could do was stare at him; he didn't seem to be in any condition for that kind of activity, and the last thing she wanted was to be punished for hurting him further in the process, so she held on to the door frame and continued to gaze at him, unsure of how to respond.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice "The sooner you do as I say, the sooner I'll be up and can return the favor and fuck you properly if that's what you want."

"What do you mean?" She asked, still confused "Shouldn't you be resting? I can bandage your wounds if you like." Despite her offer, Ophelia made no move to get closer to Lucio. She had experience of what happened when she was within reach, and chose to err on the side of caution until she knew exactly what he meant.

Lucio shook his head "I don't require human medicine, the best thing to take care of all this is that little cunt of yours."

It was obvious that Ophelia still didn't understand, so with a sigh, he continued, "The nature of your magical power is healing. You've never told me that, but I know it very well. You seem like just another green witch, tending her herbs and living in this forest, but I know better. Any time I'm inside you is like a rush of living energy. At first I thought it had been so long since I'd fucked a human that I forgot how good they feel, but I quickly realized how different you are. Healing all of this is nothing for you, come here." 

Despite his repeated order, Ophelia still hesitated; having never been around the likes of demons, it hadn't occurred to her to wonder why he was so keen on her. She just thought that it was his nature to torment humans, and she was an easy target, but now that she was aware that she carried actual value to him, she didn't know what to think.

"If you're thinking of refusing…" Lucio's voice, it tone having dropped to an almost dangerous tone, broke through her thoughts "just remember that you don't have that option. The demon world knows you belong to me, and many covet you now, as you've already seen. I've given you the power to protect yourself, and I can take it back, so I'd advise against trying to negotiate."

Ophelia blinked, of course she couldn't refuse, she knew that. In fact, she thought as she began unlacing the bodice of her dress, she didn't really know that she wanted to. Lucio had treated her shamefully, to be sure, but at what point had she begun to enjoy it? She shook off the thought and pulled her dress over her head, laying it on a chair as she approached Lucio where he lay on her bed, one of his clawed hands already gripping his cock.

Careful to avoid his injuries, Ophelia slowly climbed onto the bed next to him, and gingerly swung a leg over his hips placing her hands lightly on his chest as she straddled him. It was strange for her, being above him, looking down into those ruby red eyes of his; if anything, she felt more vulnerable than usual. He was always the one in charge, taking what he wanted, while all she had to do was hold on and survive it. Now they were staring into each other's eyes and she was forced to be present.

Fortunately for Ophelia, Lucio's cock wasn't that of a human's, and he could provide his own lubrication, a reaction that had begun as soon as she had started to take her clothes off, and now it was standing tall and glistening with anticipation. After a moment of Ophelia's hesitation, Lucio grabbed her hips and began sliding her up and down his length without sinking it into her.

"Have you forgotten how to ride a cock, little witch?" His words were condescending, but they carried a hint of amusement.

"N-no," she answered, "it's just been a while. And it's not like you've let me ride yours before."

Lucio let out a low chuckle as he sank his claws into her soft flesh, making her wince but not piercing the skin "Well now is your chance," he told her "show me your talents."

Ophelia was still trying to get over the fact that they were actually conversing- something they hadn't really done before- but she gathered herself together and leaned forward, bracing herself with one hand on his chest, while she lifted her hips and took his length in the other, guiding it to her entrance. Her pulse had begun to quicken when he ordered her over, and now she felt her breath hitch as the tip of Lucio’s cock slipped through the outer lips of her sex. Holding her breath, Ophelia slowly lowered herself over Lucio, halting occasionally to allow her body to accommodate him.

Lucio surprised her by not interfering or urging her along; his hands remained wrapped around her thighs, but their grip was loose, not applying any pressure of their own. But still, he watched her every move, Ophelia could feel his hot gaze roving over her body, and instinctively kept her own eyes averted, doing her best to focus on her task and not let him rattle her. With slow, halting movements, Ophelia let her weight sink down, her breath shuddering as she felt his cock slide into her, inch by inch. Once she had fully sheathed him inside of her, she paused for a moment.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Glancing up, Ophelia caught Lucio's keen stare. Despite their intensity, she thought she detected a slight amusement flitting around behind his eyes. Without thinking about it, she felt a strong urge to change that look. He was always above her, always in control, but now it was she who had the higher ground, and wanted nothing more than to exert that advantage and make him feel something, anything. 

Taking a deep breath and keeping her eyes trained on his, Ophelia gripped Lucio's hips with her thighs and lifted herself up, letting his cock slide slowly out of her until just the head remained. She then eased herself down, rolling her hips as she went, her fingers digging into his chest at the feeling of his hardness sliding along her inner walls.

Lucio tightened his grip on the soft flesh of Ophelia's thighs as she moved, his claws threatening to pierce her skin while his gaze never lessened its constant vigilance over her body. 

Ophelia could feel his heartbeat quickening, and began to move more quickly in response, squeezing his cock with her inner muscles and feeling her own arousal growing as she rode him.

"What a good witch you are today, Ophelia," Lucio murmured approvingly, his lips drawing back and exposing his fangs in a lustful grin "I always knew you were a dirty little whore," he laughed "always pretending that you're not starving for my cock. Deceitfulness doesn't suit you." He slid his hands from her thighs to her waist, his fingers almost long enough to span it completely, the sharp claws of his thumbs drawing out goosebumps as he stroked them up and down her stomach.

Gasping at his touch, Ophelia ignored his words and continued writhing on top of him, grinding her hips down harder each time. She was quickly becoming carried away and little moans began falling from her lips, her head thrown back and eyes closed tightly, her passion written clearly on her face. She had to hold on to him tightly as she arched her back, her thick emerald hair falling in a silky curtain around her shoulders and down her back, shimmering in the low light with each of her movements.

Lucio too was fast losing himself to the pleasures of her body, his hold on her waist tightening as he began to match her movements, thrusting his hips up into her, while he pulled her down hard on top of him, all manner of foul words falling from his lips as he did so that might have made Ophelia cringe had she been able to understand the demonic language.

The two of them continued rutting against each other as they abandoned the senses to animalistic fucking. Nails and talons dug into skin and they both left their own marks as they hurtled toward mutual release. As they reached their final throes, Lucio sat up and twisted his fingers in the hair at the back of Ophelia's neck, yanking her head back while he buried his face in the side of her neck.

Ophelia cried out as she felt his teeth sink into her skin, and was immediately propelled over her threshold, her inner walls seizing hard around Lucio's cock and triggering his own release, her cunt milking it for all it was worth as he growled out his pleasure.

As the waves of release ebbed from her body, Ophelia felt her strength leave with it, and felt her eyelids grow heavy as she sagged against Lucio's muscular form, the sight of his wounds knitting together the last thing she saw before her consciousness left her.

When she opened her eyes again, Lucio was probing his fingers around her abdomen, pressing here and there as if he were performing some kind of assessment.

"Lucio, what are you doing?" She asked as she tried to sit up, only to be pushed back onto the bed, a clawed hand planted firmly on her chest.

"I need a new source of power," he told her "the lesser demons are constantly vying for the opportunity to tear down those of us who have attained the rank of deity, and I've gone too long without expanding my power, that they're growing closer all the time."

"What kind of power do you mean?" Ophelia asked apprehensively, instinctively knowing that she wouldn't like the answer "How do you usually expand it?"

"My thralls," he answered as if it were the simplest thing in the world "normally when I find a new one, I would fuck them until they lost their novelty, and then I would tear the heart from their chest and eat it. It's the most expedient way for us to remain at our peak abilities." 

A wave of nausea and fear had rolled over Ophelia as she listened, and she lay there motionless while Lucio continued pawing over her. Every time she felt like she was beginning to understand him, she learned some other new thing about him that proved she really knew nothing about the demon she was bound to. 

"Are you"- she had to pause to take a trembling breath- "are you going to eat me too?"

"Of course not," his tone was as casual as if she'd asked him about the weather "I quickly realized you were much more valuable to keep in my possession. It would have been a repugnant waste to eat your heart, especially as I can't seem to grow tired of fucking you."

His words made her shiver in a way that was both terrifying, and slightly pleasurable, a reaction that she was deeply ashamed of. 

"Besides," he spoke again, "your power combined with my own would allow me to destroy any hellion who may covet you or my rank. Though it is likely they would want both."

"How do you plan to combine our power?" Despite the horrifying things he had just told her, Ophelia was still curious about anything to do with magic, and had no experience in the ritual practice of demons.

“The ancient way. It’s as old as humanity itself.” Lucio smoothed his hand over her belly again “We have everything we need right here.”

Ophelia felt her stomach turn over “What do you mean ‘everything we need’?” she had an inkling of what he meant and didn’t like where it was leading.

“The human female body is exquisitely designed to transfer life force; and when a witch bears offspring, their power is magnified and flows into the child. You carry equal portions of my power as well as your own, so you are the perfect vessel." His gaze was almost fond as he continued to smooth his hand gently up and down over her stomach, "Another demon might impregnate you and simply eat the child when it came to term, but I wouldn’t put you through that, pet, you’re too precious to damage in such a way.” He ran his fingers softly through her hair, gentleness almost as jarring as the ritual he described, it was so out of character for him.

Ophelia was silent, there was so much for her to process that she was incapable of forming words to properly express her feelings on the matter. Lucio didn’t seem to expect a response from her however, and he continued in his explanation.

“I’ll simply implant you with one of my eggs, allow it to gestate, and when it’s ready, remove it.” he gazed down at Ophelia, the look in his sharp eyes now expecting an answer.

“Eggs? So I'm meant to be an incubator? Is that…” she paused, choosing her words carefully “will it be dangerous for me?”

He shrugged “I have yet to actually attempt such a ritual, but you would need only carry it for a mere day; from one sunset to another is all the gestation we require.”

“Will it hurt?” she asked, still doubtful.

“Yes, I have no doubt some parts of the process will be uncomfortable, even painful. But I’ll make sure it’s also pleasurable. Have I yet hurt you without making up for it twofold in ecstasy?”

Ophelia squirmed “I don’t know, I’m still afraid.” she muttered, glancing up at Lucio’s face from under her long lashes, her mind swirling with uncertainty and her complicated feelings toward him.

“Then allow me to put your fears at rest; you are far too valuable to me to risk a procedure that might kill you. Anyway, it’s a full moon tonight, and there’s no better time to get started.” As he spoke, he slipped a clawed hand around her jaw, and turned her face away from him, nuzzling his own into the side of her neck. 

Ophelia was doing her best to mentally make sense of what he was proposing, when she realized that while she was distracted by his smooth, confident way of describing his intentions, she hadn't noticed that several of Lucio's tentacles had wound themselves around her thighs and were now slowly but firmly pulling them apart.

"Lucio! Already? Can I think about it a bit more? Just to get used to the idea!"

"Shhhhh," he soothed and slipped a hand under her jaw, rubbing his thumb along its curve.

Ophelia instantly felt the familiar warmth spread from his fingertips across her skin, taking with it her fear and anxiety, until she finally sighed and let her body sink against his chest, her worries forgotten.

"That's a good witch," he purred in her ear "it wouldn't do to attempt this while you're feeling uneasy; you are they key to this after all, and I need you calm and relaxed."

As he spoke, another tentacle materialized between Ophelia's feet. This one was thicker than any of the ones he'd use on her so far, and unlike the others which narrowed and resembled actual tentacles, its domed tip was shaped like that of a cock, with thick veins winding up the shaft toward it. Taking it in his hand, Lucio brought against Ophelia's entrance, rubbing it up and down through her folds several times while he explained.

"This will be quite uncomfortable for you at first, I'm afraid, but it really can't be helped. I assure you that you will be writing in ecstasy by the time we are finished, though, so just endure it for now."

Despite the calming spell he's cast on her, Ophelia couldn't help but tense up as he began to slowly push the thick appendage inside of her. Both it and she were well lubricated, but its size was so great that it took her breath away and she bit down on her lower lip, sweat starting to bead on her forehead as it stretched her.

Lucio only stopped when the tip of the tentacle cock was lodged firmly against Ophelia's cervix. "You're doing so well, my little Ophelia." He praised her, burying his face in her neck and reaching across her body to grab her opposite hip so he could press her against his own body, "I've never wanted you so fucking badly as I do right now." His voice was a hoarse whisper, but the Intensity in it made her shiver. He then began to move inside of her, slowly at first, pressing the head of the tentacle more firmly against her womb with each stroke. 

Ophelia could feel her muscles relaxing as he moved, and couldn't stop herself from letting out little gasps of pleasure as she got used to the new sensations. She had laid her hands on Lucio's arms where he gripped her, and her own hold on him grew tighter as they moved together.

For his part, Lucio was becoming more and more aroused, his own cock having already become hard, was shoved against Ophelia's back, straining for any kind of friction it could get. Lucio was never one to ignore his needs for long, and he let go of Ophelia's hip to take hold of it and begin guiding it to her other entrance.

"Lucio!" She gasped out in shock at the feeling of his cock breaching her from behind "No, it's too much!"

The arm he had wrapped around her waist only grew tighter in it's grip to keep her from writhing away "Shhhh," he whispered "I just need to be inside you, one isn't enough." His breath came faster as he sunk his cock into her ass, while the thick tentacle continued it's slow assault on her womb. 

Ophelia struggled, her panic rising, but the tentacles holding her legs apart gave no quarter, making all her efforts useless aside from exhausting herself.

Lucio was quickly becoming carried away with claiming her body in as many ways as possible. He had crossed his arms around her, gripping her breasts in his opposite hands as he pumped his hips, his already dripping cock sliding in and out of her with ease. 

The cock in her ass was soon the last thing on Ophelia's mind, for the one that had been steadily thrusting harder into her cunt had stopped its battering movements and was now in full contact with her cervix and pushing harder and harder as the seconds went by.

"L-lucio?" She whined "What is it doing?"

Lucio still had his face pressed against the nape of her neck, and when she spoke, his tongue slithered out and licked along its length to her jaw "I told you I have to put one of my eggs inside you, remember? This would be much easier if your womb had been opened before, but there's really nothing for it at this point."

As he spoke, the tentacle gave another hard thrust and broke through, its head lodging in the opening to her womb.

Ophelia let out a shriek of pain that was almost instantly muffled by the hand Lucio clapped over it.

"There, there," he soothed "you're alright, that was the hardest part." 

Ophelia's whole body trembled with the shock of it, tears leaking out of her tightly closed eyes. 

Lucio passed a hand over her cheek and began massaging his fingers against her temple, the warmth that flowed between them quickly overwhelming Ophelia's panicked brain and making her sag limply in his arms once again "Just a little longer," he murmured, "we're almost done." He then began to move again, both appendages moving in concert.

Ophelia's mind felt blank, all emotion attached to her body melting away and leaving her with only the sensation of being profoundly full. Even the pain was gone, only heat remained. Again, she felt herself moving against Lucio as if she had no control, the noises falling from her lips sounding foreign and detached.

Lucio's own grunts and moans intermingled with hers, as he pounded into her and slid his hands up and down her body, seemingly unable to get enough of the feeling of her skin against his. As he rapidly lost control, another tentacle materialized in front of Ophelia and slithered up her stomach, surging into her mouth when she opened it to let out another gasp.

From that point on, it was all Ophelia could do to remain conscious, with her orifices filled and tentacles and her master's hands roving over every inch of her skin.

With a savage growl, Lucio rolled them so Ophelia was under him, her face pressed into the bed beneath them, while he held her down, his thrusts becoming wild and erratic. The tentacle lodged in her womb had begun to bulge at its base, a bulge that was now traveling up its length toward where it was buried in Ophelia's body. As the bulge disappeared inside of her, Lucio gave a last shuddering thrust and spilled his load inside of her, both from his cock and the tentacle lodged in her throat, the combined feeling of his hot seed filling her and the egg burying itself in her womb, sending Ophelia over her own threshold with a shock, the feeling so pleasurably alien that she couldn't keep from letting out a desperate wail, though it was choked out by the tentacle still spasming in her throat. 

Lucio remained on top of Ophelia for a while, giving a lazy thrust of his hips every now and then, still enjoying how she was clenched around him. "I'm proud of you, Ophelia," his voice was soft in her ear as he brushed her hair out of the way "you took me in so well, and endured what might have killed a lesser witch. You truly are special." 

He had finally pulled the tentacle out of her mouth, so she could catch her breath, and was working the heels of his hands into her back, a gesture that was rough, but pleasant to her somehow. Ophelia was relieved to be done with the ordeal for now, and found strange comfort in how it felt to be somewhat crushed under Lucio's solid body weight. 

Ophelia's eyes had begun to flutter, and were just about to drift closed when Lucio started pulling his cock out of her ass. She winced as it slid out, knowing she would be sore for the next day or two, and wanting nothing more than to sleep for a year.

Instead of letting her rest, Lucio gently but firmly rolled her onto her back and took hold of the tentacle that still had its cock-like head embedded in her womb.

"Wait-ah!" Ophelia grit her teeth together, and curled her hands into the bed beneath her as Lucio drew the thing out of her, leaving her overly stretched muscles to finally begin relaxing, though it left behind a dull ache that made Ophelia twist her body in one way and then another, trying to get any kind of relief.

Lucio smoothed his hand over the small but noticeable bulge that now sat low in Ophelia's belly, an approving smile on his face "It's perfect. In only a day's time, I'll harvest it and be able to take on a new version of our combined power. No one will be able to stand against me then."

Ophelia wasn't listening. Every fiber of her being was in pain and she just wanted to sleep and leave it all behind.

Seeing the distress on her face, Lucio slipped a hand on either side of it and brought his mouth to meet hers. Muttering foreign words as he drew close, he then kissed her deeply, holding her tight to him as if she were a precious treasure. 

Ophelia only had a moment to be surprised and then start to let herself melt into the kiss, before soft darkness enveloped her, banishing her pain and bearing her away to a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More weird porn! I'm sorry for the typos I missed, I'm sure there are a ton. I should probably have a beta, but I have no idea how to find someone willing to go over this kind of stuff with me. So yeah, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> ALSO!  
> If anyone has any kink ideas they'd like to see, I like to challenge myself and try my hand at stuff i haven't tried before. Any suggestions would be neato. Thanks!


End file.
